Carmen Descant
Carmen Roni Philomela Descant is a female Pegasus pony who is able to hypnotize others by singing. She is also a member of Lord Anders's army, as well as the entertainment for him and his followers. Personality Carmen is a ruthless mare who does almost anything to get anyone in her hooves. She also shouldn't be messed with due to her ability to control others through her voice (like manipulation). Carmen hardly talks about her past because it could literally kill her if she does. Most ponies who meet her say that she's super mysterious. Carmen wants others to figure out the real her so she never gives out a real name and changes her personality to each pony everytime she meets a new face. History 'Background' Carmen was bullied a lot when she was in pre-school because she was lacking a cutie mark, she wished she could somehow take control over them and make them stop. During that time, she sang emo songs and very sad songs, as she loved singing more than anything in the world. When she accidentally sang in front of a crowd, she noticed that since ponies worshiped her for her beautiful voice, she could make them do as she wanted and thus she got her cutie mark. When Princess Celestia found out, she knew that Carmen had a great voice that could bring happiness to other ponies. She then asked Carmen if she wanted to be her personal singer, but Carmen shrugged her off and told her that she didn't want to become one of Celestia's personal pets, and ran away to the Everfree Forest and has been living there ever since. One day, she found an unfinished magical potion called Hypno's Potion, ''while visiting Zecora's house when Zecora was away, which was said to give anypony the ability to hypnotize. She drank all of it and gained it's magical qualities, but lost her horn in the process as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, she drank an another potion she found, but instead of a horn, she gained pegasus wings. After this, she fled before Zecora returned from her trip. 'Meeting Ayah When a falcon named Ayah wasn't chosen to be Rainbow Dash's pet, it grew angry and eventually flew to the Everfree Forest which is where Carmen saw her. Carmen saw the lonely falcon and knew what it was going through. When Ayah saw Carmen, he attacked her thinking that she was going to disdain him too. Carmen then told the falcon to calm down and that she had gone through the same thing as he did. Ayah stopped attacking her and it followed Carmen to her cottage. They have never parted since then and are best friends. '''Joining Lord Anders At a time when Carmen was singing to a couple of forest animals to practice her special ability, she was spotted by the evil pegasus Lord Anders. After seeing her controlling animals with her voice, he saw it as a good reason to recruit her to his cause. Approaching cautiously, he offered her a chance to join him and his army, seeing that she could get a better living place than her cottage, Carmen eagerly agreed. Powers and abilities Carmen got her manipulation powers by drinking a rare magic potion called Hypno's Potion. Abilities: *'Hiding:' Ponies are never able to find her. Even the top organization the CSP couldn't find her in plenty of missions! She just comes and goes. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing things. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up flawless plans and none of them has failed. *'Tracking:' She is able to track plenty of ponies. Carmen even tracked the CSP! *'Escapologist:' Carmen never fails at escaping, even when it seems like she is truely cornered. *'Expert thief:' It is clear that Carmen can steal anything/anypony. *'Skilled leader:' She rarely uses this ability but only in times of need '''Magic:' *'Manipulation:' While singing her songs, she can manipulate ponies to make her do her commands. She can do this by singing any of her songs. When a pony is manipulated, their eyes become fully purple. Other ponies sometimes fail to notice this and Carmen uses it to her advantage. She has other ways to manipulate ponies to like by whispering in their head and giving them instructions. (The Hypno's potion enhances the user's gift of persuasion too). This can be blocked by wearing ear plugs/ear muffs or by trying fight against her control and get out of her trance. *'Levitation: '''As a unicorn, she could make things levitate using her magic. *'Cloud Walking:' As a pegasus, she can walk on clouds with ease *'Shield projection:' Using her magic, she could make shields. '''Weakness:' *TBA Gallery Carmen in Ponyville.png|Carmen smiling evilly Carmen rush flying in Ponyville.png|Carmen flying out of ponyville Carmen sneering.png|Carmen snarling Carmen in the Everfree Forest.png|Carmen near the Everfree Forest Random Falcon.png|Carmen's falcon Ayah Random Falcon 2.png|Ayah Carmen's powers.png|Carmen hypnotizing Primson Gown (>.< I dont like the way carmen looks because it looks like she has a beak but yeah i tried my best. >.<) Trivia *Carmen is somewhat based of Sunset Star, another villainous OC pony. *Her colors is based on America's national flag (though the red colour is a bit off). *Carmen is capable of speaking spanish. *Carmen's powers is similar to those of Nastasia from Super Paper Mario. *Carmen's name is inspired from Carmen San Diego. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Singer Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders's Group Category:PandoraStar411